Come Whatever May
by HolliiiCruiser
Summary: When Bella Swan moves to Forks, she's less than enthusiastic. But will one night of uncensored teenage fun, along with some help from the enigmatic and utterly gorgeous Edward Cullen help changer her mind? Click the title, I know you want to! Eventual EXB
1. introduction Thingy Mabob

**Author's Note: So, lately, when I get around to updating (which isn't often) the time in between just gets longer and longer. Sorry about that, but I have school, and friends, and boys, and whatnot. Plus, I've been a little off my writing game lately. But I do have this really great idea for a non-Twilight one-shot that I'm really eager to get started on… but last night when I was hanging out with some of my friends this sort of popped into my head. It's going to be a sort of alternate universe thing… no vampires, no werewolves, nothing like that. Everyone is strictly human. But I'm going to try to keep the characters sort of in character besides that.**

**Come Whatever May**

**Chapter One/ Introduction**** (Bella's POV!)**

"Come on, Bella. It's Forks tradition! We have to get someone, it's already October 7! The window of opportunity is quickly running out!" I didn't have the energy to point out to Jessica, that even if I had wanted to do this, October had 31 days in it so we had plenty of time for our so called "window of opportunity. Its best not to get her started if it was at all avoidable.

Right at this moment, we were standing on my wet front porch. I had barely been in Forks for a month and already I was doing something I had no desire to do at all. But, seeing how I had no desire to move to Forks in the first place, it seemed fitting.

You see, my mother and father had recently been attending marriage counseling (the product of an early marriage and stressed lifestyle) and they had come to the conclusion that a change in scenery would do wonders for all of us. This decision, I must point out, was made without even offering me a chance to air my views. So, we had traded in our 2 bedroom, 3 bath apartment in Phoenix for a small house in a town called Forks (which, incidentally, was the very same town that my dad had grown up in, coincidence? I don't think so) that had maybe 500 people on a good day. But I have a feeling that this is severely over estimating. My mom, a teacher, had found a job teaching Career Planning at the high school, the very same high school I would be attending. My dad, moving down from the high-risk office of Sherriff in Phoenix, seemed to get the Sherriff job in Forks without the public even voting. Apparently, the constitutional rights mean little in a small town. But the public didn't complain, and my dad was all too happy to be dealing with invading cats in the local over-80 crowd, then the murder cases he had to deal with in Phoenix. It was all peachy keen for them, and who was I to mess it all up for them? Only their daughter, and surely I could deal with it.

That's how I ended up standing on my front porch with a girl who was overly talkative and only too eager for a chance to hang out with a band of local boys. Activity planned for tonight: the annual tee-peeing of Forks, apparently a time-old tradition. A time-old tradition I had no intention of becoming involved in.

"Jessica, don't you think this cliché "tradition" of teepeeing Forks is wearing a bit thin? I mean, could we get anymore teenage run-of-the-mill comedy?"

She gave me a blank stare and her eyes definitely had a "Huh?" look in them. Several minutes passed before I let out a frustrated sigh and it seemed to break Jess' gaze. She shook her head wildly, making her curly tresses bounce wildly like some kind of twisted hair pogo stick. Then she said, quite simply, "Bella. Get. In. Mike's Van. Now." As if to back up her statement, my front door pushed open and my mom stuck her head out.

"Bella, honey, go with the girl already. It'll be fun." Then she clicked it shut, I wondered how long she had been listening. I turned back to Jessica; she was sporting a triumphant (and slightly mocking) grin.

"Listen to your mommy, Bella, like a good little girl and get in the van." I gazed out to the street, where I could just barely make out a dark blob that I assumed would be our ride tonight.

I sighed and threw my hands up in reluctant surrender, "Fine, I'll go. But, just to let you know, Mike has a Suburban, not a van."

Jessica squealed, a sound that sounded rather like a dying cat, and I heard an identical squeal from behind the closed door. We both rolled our eyes as; once again, the door popped open.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. But if you get caught by your father, I thought you were upstairs." Great, one parent telling you to lie to the other, isn't that like against rule number one in the parenting handbook? Thought so. I shook my head and waved, shuffling my feet slightly as Jessica tugged me to the van (and the boys, ugh) by the hand.

As we approached Mike's beat up and dented _Suburban_ (not van!) I could hear a strange shuffling noise coming from inside, and muted whispers of, "Move that burrito, Jesus, how long has this thing been in here Mike?" and "Somebody throw up an air freshener or something, I'm sure that girls don't like the smell of sweaty t-shirts and month-old flash frozen reheated Mexican." Fantastic.

The overhead lights blinked on as someone popped open the front passenger door, and the back right hand door, and two boys stepped out. I could barely make out their faces, even with the lights; it was so typical of Forks to be overly dark and rainy. I finally made out Mike, who, very uncharacteristically, wasn't driving, but had saved one seat in the farthest row back for me. Jessica, I assumed, would get shotgun with Tyler (who would apparently act as our get-away driver.) I didn't miss the covert dirty look Jessica threw me while under the pretense of fixing her jacket before she slipped in the front seat, leaving me no choice but to slide in next to Mike. I was practically smooshed up against the window, trying to put space in between me and the boy next to me. I had one last look at my mother's grinning face before the doors slammed shut and the lights automatically shut off. We were off. With a soft release of breath, I had one thought, _"Come whatever may."_

**Author's Note: Welp, this first chapter is insanely dull, but I had to set up the story. Just to make everything clear: Bella is human. Her parents are semi-happily married. Edward will be human, along with the rest of the Cullen's. I'm not sure if Jacob will be involved with this story, but probably, and he will be, you guessed it, completely human. No Victoria. No Volturi. No ****vampires. No vampires. So, I'm ****back, again, after yet another long absence. WOO AND HOO FOR ME AND ANYONE WHO LOVES ME (or at least semi-tolerates me) OR LIKES MY STORIES!**

**Songs that cured my writing block that had been obscuring me for the past month and a half:**

**All Around Me-Flyleaf**

**Curse of Curves-Cute Is What We Aim For**

**My United States of Whatever- Liam Lynch**

**Basically the whole Boys Like Girls CD**

**There's a Good Reason These Tables are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought of it Yet-Panic! At the Disco**

**Straightjacket Feeling-All-American Rejects**

**Wow! I Can Get Sexual Too!-Say Anything**


	2. Looking Up

**Author's Note: So, here's chapter two of **_**Come Whatever May**_**. Hopefully it will be more enjoyable for everyone, as the plot and junk is going to speed up and get more interesting. I'm going for witty, funny, and not cliché in this. So, if you think I'm not living up to any of those, PM me or review and help me out a little bit. Also, I'm looking for a Beta maybe. I've never had one, but maybe I need one for all my obvious grammar mistakes I miss out on. Anyone interested? (BTW, I really don't know how a Beta really works… Yeah, I know, I'm a doofus.)**

**Come Whatever May: Chapter Two!**

We had been driving seemingly nowhere for about fifteen minutes, and with each passing minute, Mike scooted closer and closer to me. I could just make out his hand, inching across the dark brown leather of the two inches of seat in between us, from the light of the unusually bright moon above us. Focusing all my energy on the thought "_Get a hand cramp! Get a hand cramp!"_ I somehow hoped that his hand would receive my telepathic signals. But, apparently, I needed to brush up on my TK. Just when I thought I was going to have to break out the Judo chop, and go all Jackie Chan all over him, the car pulled to a stop.

I could feel the silence creep over everyone and I knew that this was serious, for them at least. I, trying to hold back my giggles, let some slip out when Mike broke out Michael Myers masks, holding one out to me. My breath was being restrained by the fact that, now that it had started, my laughter could not be held back again.

"Bella!" Jessica hissed from the front seat, "Shut your mouth! Do you want us to get caught?" I fervently shook my head no. "Then put on the mask, and FOCUS!" Her scolding seemed to break off my incessant giggling, and I looked in horror at the mask that was now lying in my lap.

"Mike, did it have to be a Michael Myers mask? Wasn't there just simple ski masks wherever you bought these?" I bit my lip in disdain as I pulled my hair back out of my face.

"Wal-Mart was pretty limited, it was these or Elmo. So I thought that I would go with Mike Myers. Because, in the off chance we get caught, I figured it would scare them out of coming after us. Let's face it, Michael Myers is pretty scary!" He shuddered, as if remembering something abhorrent from his past. Alrighty then, Mike Myers it is. I yanked the mask down over my face, feeling thoroughly B-movie. The rest of the van, with the probably exception of Jessica (the only other female) seemed to be thrilled that we were all walking around like a deranged psychopath. But boys will be boys.

Mike, pushing a handy button on the side of the dashboard, successfully shut off all the lights. No automatic door lights for our little stunt of teenage rebellion! No sir! We shuffled out of the car as quietly as possible and Tyler began to dole out the supplies. After being handed a six pack of toilet paper and a small can of shaving cream, I realized something. Something most people would have considered before agreeing (or in my case, being forced against my will) to teepee.

I was insanely clumsy. I don't mean the typical fall every once and a while but just get right back up kind of clumsy, I mean the kind of clumsy where you fall and take several people with you and you don't get up kind of clumsy. With my superb math skills I figured that Bella + Teepeeing + ClumsinessDisaster on a major scale.

My hands grew clammy and I swung around to face Jessica, who had apparently been glaring at me behind my back (sitting by Mike must be a federal offense by her book.) Her expression turned from loathing to shifty, but I paid it no mind.

"Jessica, remember in Gym last week when my racket slipped out of my hand and nailed you in the back of the head during tennis?" She narrowed her eyes until it appeared she was sleeping standing up and nodded her head. "Well, I know I told you that there was a hair stuck in my contact, but that's not true. Not only do I not wear contacts, I have perfect 20-20 vision, but the reason my racket hit you is because I tripped over my other foot and swung around and I needed the hand holding the racket to catch my fall. So I let it go and it hit you."

"I don't see why you're telling me this, Bella. It has nothing to do with teepeeing." She had a look on her face that made me think of an impatient mother dealing with her bratty two-year old.

"Jess, don't you see! It has everything to do with teepeeing! I'm clumsy. I will fall. I will get caught!" After my mini-rant, her mouth grew into an earsplitting grin, and she looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Oh, Bella, you're so silly! I'm sure it will all turn out okay! And if you do fall or get caught, you won't take the blame all by yourself! We'll take the heat off of you! So, you see, there's nothing to worry about!" Although her words were reassuring, the way she said them had me more worried than before. I couldn't quite put my finger on what about it made me feel on edge though.

Then, as soon as I had the thought, I dismissed it. Jessica was my friend; she would do what she said. She had no reason to flat out lie to me like that. Plus, hadn't I just said to myself, "_Come Whatever May?"_ I wasn't going to back down now; I'd never hear the end of it. I was in it to win it, if I must quote a Disney movie by the name of Jump In!

I stood up straighter and squared my shoulders, a sudden burst of braveness driving me forwards. Once I reached the first tree, I cocked my arm back and let what I thought was a roll of toilet paper fly. But, too late, I realized that I was still holding the unopened six pack of Charmin Ultra in my left hand. My right hand, the hand I throw with, had been holding on the shaving cream. In one slow moment that seemed to last forever, I heard a smash and the sound of glass tinkling.

I had just broken someone's second story window with a can of shaving cream. In my one moment of unmeasured bravado, I had unthinkingly thrown the wrong thing.

"Wow, Bella, your aim is horrible! That was like twenty feet from the tree!" Tyler said his voice half full of worry and half of horror. As soon as he finished his sentence a light switched on from the very window I just demolished. That seemed to be teepee code for hightail it out of there. Because, in the five seconds it took me to absorb what just happened, everyone but me had run for the safety of the Suburban. I dropped the toilet paper and turned to run; only to find the Suburban already speeding down the street. As the moon hit the car, I distinctly saw a mane of red hair from the driver's seat.

Wow, looked like sitting next to Mike _really_ was a federal offense in Jessica's book.


	3. She's a Very Special Girl

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter Three! **

**Come Whatever May: Chapter Three!**

Before I could get around to panicking that I had been ditched at my time of need by people who had supposedly been my friends, a door opened at the front of the house and I could make out a dark figure walking towards me. I realized that, with my bright white mask and the moon being lit up so bright, it would be useless to hide unless I could ditch the mask. But the chance of whoever this person was seeing my face and calling the cops (and therefore, my dad) nixed that idea. I took a deep breath and readied myself to run for it, ignoring the voice in the back of my head telling me to suck it up and come forward.

"Hello?" I had just turned around to bolt when I heard a voice that was so smooth and silky it took me off guard; I spun back around to face him. He was no more than ten feet away from me now, and I could see him much better.

He was tall, a few good inches taller than me, and his eyes were such a brilliant shade of green that they were like shining emeralds glinting in the light of the moon that was so high above us, even though pieces of unruly bronze-ish hair covered them in places. He was dressed in pajamas made up of a ragged t-shirt with a band I had a vague idea of who they were branded across his chest and a long pair of black sweatpants, but he didn't look as though he had been sleeping before I shattered his window. He looked like he had been waiting for something, and by the look on his face, he had found it.

He stepped forward again, and I saw him raise one eyebrow before he again spoke. "Oh, very original, Mike Myers." His lips turned up into a mocking grin, and suddenly I was talking, something about his voice made me want to prove to him that this had not been my idea and that I had thought the very same thing.

"What would you recommend then, since you so obviously are the mask expert of Forks? And, for your information, I no more wanted to wear this mask then I wanted to come teepeeing." As I was talking, he had stepped closer and closer, until he was so close he could reach out and touch me. I was insanely aware of the fact that he wasn't. I shook my head to clear it.

"There's no need to be so rude. In fact, I had expected you to be nicer, considering the fact that you just busted out my bedroom window. It's a good thing I'm home alone tonight, I doubt my father would be very happy with you."

"Why are you home all alone on a Saturday?" I blurted out without thinking.

He frowned like he was confused. "Well, the rest of my family is off on a hiking trip. One I was quite excited to go on, before my sister talked me into staying home. She had a feeling that something would happen I wouldn't want to miss. She usually has an uncanny talent for being right. I had gotten the impression that it would be something more than a couple of immature teenagers attempting to teepee my house and actually end up vandalizing it."

I blushed deep red. "That was an accident; I meant to throw the toilet paper." I said, gesturing towards the unopened pack of toilet paper at my feet.

He grinned again, though this one was softer than the one that had obscured his face a few minutes ago. "It usually works better if you open it first."

I grimaced at him. "I'll try to remember that next time."

"Next time? So you're planning on breaking more windows tonight?" His voice was very soft, and I felt my heart pick up ten times its normal rate. That bothered me, but it also strangely thrilled me. He reached his hand out to touch my mask, and in one fluid motion he had pulled it off. I gasped and snapped my hands up to cover my face; I knew it was useless though, he had seen me. The gig was up.

"Isabella Swan? The police chief's daughter?" I looked up into his eyes through my hands, and for the first time it clicked in my mind exactly who he was.

"Edward Cullen? The doctor's son?" I whispered, lowering my hands. I had seen him around school; he was quiet and didn't seem to have many friends besides his brothers and sisters. I didn't know much else about him; he pretty much kept to himself.

He grinned. "I see my reputation precedes me. Yes, I'm the doctor's son. Although I'd like to be known for much more than that."

"I'd like to be known for more than being the sheriff's daughter too. But, you know how it is in small towns, you probably know better than me. Living here for so long and all."

"I haven't lived here for all that long either, a year and a half or so, that's it. I'm surprised you didn't know that, I expected you to be able to recite my life story back to me on a whim."

I looked at him questioningly, "Why? Do I look like some sort of a stalker to you?" I narrowed my eyes at him, seething.

"No, you don't. But you seem to be awful close to the gossip queen of Forks."

"Do you mean Jessica? Well, she does talk a lot about everyone, but I wouldn't go so far as to call her the queen."

"Mark my words, the whole school will be talking about how the new girl got ditched at that weird Cullen boy's house by tomorrow. At the latest." I chewed my bottom lip, mulling over his words. Somehow that didn't seem far off. "Speaking of Jessica," he continued, "correct me if I'm wrong, but she seemed to be the one in the driver's seat of the speeding Suburban that was one passenger short."

I opened my mouth to deny that she would leave me on purpose, but then her earlier words and tone came to mind. That's exactly what she did, and it was all over me sitting by Mike Newton. "Oh, that was just a misunderstanding, that's all. She just got caught up in the moment."

He shook his head sadly, "I may not know a lot about this town, but I do know that Jessica Stanley never gets caught up in the moment. Every word and every action is planned out in her head, and twisted and turned so that she comes out in the best possible light. She left you on purpose, but I can't figure out why"

"I sat by Mike Newton." I mumbled, looking at the ground. He surprised me by laughing.

"I'd say that might have been a big part of it, but there's something else. Something that you probably wouldn't even think of, she's jealous of you, Isabella Swan. You have taken all the talk that could have been centered on her, and directed it at you." I opened my mouth to protest, but he held up one hand. "I know you didn't mean to, but you did."

"Why would she be jealous of _me_? I'm not that special."

He stepped even closer to me now, and I could feel his cool breath on my face. "You, Isabella Swan, may just be the most special girl this little town has ever seen."


	4. Fun with Couches

**Author's Note: And, without further ado… I give you…. (Drum roll please!) Chapter Four!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Twilight, Edward, New Moon, Eclipse, and Edward's broken window. Now, it you'll excuse me, the nice doctor lady is here with a very posh looking white jacket for me. Very couture. (Cough, cough, it's a straightjacket, cough, cough.)**

**Come Whatever May: Chapter Four!**

"What do you know about me? You've been talking to me for, what? Five minutes, ten? You don't know me any better than I know you." I was talking soft, and my voice didn't come out as sharp as I had intended. This strange boy made me feel like strangling him, but at the same time I wanted to wrap my arms around him tight and just be there together. The conflicting emotions frightened me, much more than they should. That, in turn, made me unusually anxious, thus, the shaking that could be heard in my voice and seen in my hands.

"I'm very good at reading people, call it a gift. Five minutes is all I needed to read (at least part of) you like a book. You're not the typical teenage girl, that much I'm confident in saying." He folded his arms across his chest and his expression dared me to contradict his observations.

I couldn't, my miraculous comeback was, "I may not be able to read you like a book, but _I'm_ pretty sure you're as far from a teenage boy as an actual teenage boy can get. If that makes any sense."

"I think the cold is getting to you; that made the least sense of anything I have heard in a long while." He smiled at me and reached out to take my hand, which I willingly gave him. Something about being with him just felt right. He directed me across the yard, his steps were light and agile, and for some reason, reminded me of a gazelle. There was no doubt about it, he was very athletic. The complete opposite of me; I traced the shape and line of his leg with my eyes, trying to be inconspicuous. But I'm sure he caught me, a smile was stretching across his face. All of this took only a couple of seconds at the most, and then he had pulled me inside his house. He quickly let go of my hand and spun to close the door and lock it. As the lock clicked, it became a kind of metaphor in my mind. The locked door ended the mundane and unsatisfying area of my life, and began a much more exciting and filling part. I had no idea where this came from; I was certainly more rational than this. But everything about tonight seemed to have thrown the rational part of me out the window.

His house was big, and very light and open. If it wasn't for the huge glass windows that showed a beautiful shot of the moon behind the trees, I would have thought that it was daytime. There were very few lights, just a couple of table lamps and a large antique-looking chandelier hanging from the high ceiling, but the way the lights hit the slightly creamy white walls and the gleaming hardwood floor, it was more like a brightly lit ball room. I hadn't realized I had stopped and stared until Edward let out a small fake cough and lightly shoved my shoulder.

I let out an embarrassing giggle. "Sorry, but you're house is so beautiful. I got sidetracked."

"I know, it happens a lot, my mother has a real knack for home decorating. It's basically her hobby." Did her seriously just say knack? I didn't know that was still in anyone that was born after the 1950's vocabulary. But, I found it cute and endearing. I smiled widely up at him.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked, narrowing his eyebrows, which I now realized he must do when he was confused.

"Nothing. It's nothing." I quickly shifted my gaze away from his face, I was sure that his eyes would make the truth fly out of me, and I didn't want to insult or make fun of him.

I could see him staring at me still out of the corner of my eye, but then he blinked once and again took my hand, it felt natural and comfortable to me, and it seemed the same for him. "Would you like something to drink?" He was so polite, I felt like I was at one of the fanciest restaurants in the state of Washington.

"That would be great." He led me down a short hallway, and gently pushed me into a room that was completely dark. I gripped his hand harder, my insane clumsiness in the front of my mind; surely I would find something to trip over. Edward gripped my hand back, and pulled me in front of him where I bounced softly on a creamy leather couch. I felt Edward hovering over me, and the closeness sent my heart into a frenzy. I closed my eyes, trying to reason with myself. I heard the click of a light turning on and I slowly opened my eyes.

His face was no more than two inches from mine, and my heart kicked up triple time. He looked straight into my eyes, and I stared straight back. I don't know how long we sat like that, it could have been minutes, or it could have been hours, maybe even seconds. But finally someone moved.

He leaned forward, and pressed his lips to mine so softly that if I hadn't had my eyes open just a second before, I probably wouldn't have been sure if it happened or not. I felt a sharp intake of breath that must have been mine, as my chest was heaving. All too soon, he leaned back.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me… you must think I'm the biggest jerk."

I raised one eyebrow. "Why are you talking? Lean your face back down here and kiss me again before I explode." Then, to prove my point, I fused my fingers with his hair and gently yanked him down to face me.

He smiled once, and then whispered "Not your average teenage girl," before he once again pressed his lips to mine.

**Songs that helped me write this!**

**Fully Alive by Flyleaf**

**When It Rains by Paramore**

**Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls…. Wait, the whole Boys Like Girls CD pretty much. It's a great CD… it's poppy, rocky, emo, punky, techno… all in one.**

**You're Not Alone by Saosin… yeah, the whole Saosin CD too! It's so crazy good!**


	5. To Each Their Own

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight or Twilight related.**

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter Five!**

**Chapter Five!**

"How 'bout that drink now?" I smiled over at Edward, who had (after our impromptu teenage-sappy-lovefest-movie moment) slid over to the other cushion, tightly holding my hand in his and breathing in and out like he had just run a 30 second dash. I shuddered at the thought of what I must look like now. I'm sure that my cheeks would be unbelievably flushed, along with the rest of my face and most of my neck. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought that Edward had made a break for the heater and turned it up a couple of notches, as it was so unbearably hot in this small room.

He laughed and it was like the chimes I played in the second grade, only a much clearer and deeper sound than my 9 year old hands had ever produced. "What exactly would you like?"

"Whatever is available, will be just fine." I said, offhand, and confused when he laughed in earnest now, as if I had just made an excellent joke. "What did I say?"

"You didn't say anything, it's just that…well, I'll have to show you for you to get the whole picture." Still smiling to himself, he lead me back into the kitchen where he pulled open the refrigerator door.

Inside of the fridge on the middle shelf there was every kind of beverage you could ever want stacked in neat rows and columns according to the kind of drink they were. Fruit drinks on the left, at least four different kinds of milk (I could only tell the difference because of the mini-rainbow the caps produced), and water on the right. I glanced at the door, and saw a hodgepodge of teas occupying the tiny shelves that were located there. The two drawers located at the top of the refrigerator were solely for soft drinks, I could make out the bright green swirl that you find on Mt. Dew cans, and the electric green color of the liquid inside of the Vault two-liters slid into the small space on their sides. Why would anyone need this many types of drinks?

Edward answered my unanswered questions; he _was_ good at reading facial cues and expressions. "My family and I have a rather eclectic taste on what we drink. I suppose you could say we're rather picky. Actually, what we drink explains a lot about us." I waited patiently for him to elaborate. "My "adopted" father, Carlisle, prefers cold tea, with little sugar; I suppose you could say he's uncomplicated. My "adopted" mother, Esme, like milk, and she takes it warm, seeing as she's a very warm and inviting person. My sister, Alice, will drink basically anything with caffeine, her nature is to be hyper and excited, even without the extra kick the caffeine tends to give her." He ran a finger over each drink as he named them off. "Emmett likes the kick that Vault gives him, and the taste. He's has very specific tastes and an abundance of energy. Rosalie tends to lean towards the more expensive beverages," He pointed to a few rows filled with cans with elaborate graphics and artfully shaped containers. "Jasper, well, Jasper likes his coffee. That's about all there is to that." He laughed, and then went on. "I tend to keep it simple, just plain water for me." He said, grabbing a crystal clear water bottle and spinning it on his palm. He gestured to me, "And you?"

"I'll take a… Coke." I looked up at him.

"Hmm. Not what I would have thought you to have picked. You seemed more of a tea or lemonade girl to me." He reached for the Coke though.

"I usually am, but if I don't get some caffeine in my soon, I'll be passed out on your unusually uncomfortable couch." I grinned at him.

"I wouldn't make you sleep on the couch; I would have taken you up to my room, of course." I blushed crimson immediately. A trait he was quick to copy.

"Oh, no, Bella, I didn't mean… I wouldn't…. I mean, you should… Maybe you should hurry up and drink this." He slid the Coke out of the refrigerator and in the same motion reached his other hand over to pop the top. The fizz seemed to fill the room, covering up the semi-awkward silence. After his hands handed me the can, he didn't seem to know what to do with them. He smoothed his shirt, shook out his hair, and fixed the string on his pants, all in all, very fidgety. His eyes darted back and forth across the room, never settling on one thing for too long. I unconsciously snorted, an action that sent the fizzy Coke straight out of my nose. That made his eyes flicker to mine. I ducked down, embarrassed and uncomfortable. The Coke had left a trail of burning up my throat and through my nose, but it was nothing compared to the blush burning my face. He pulled a dishcloth off of a circular hanger on the wall and handed it to me; I buried my face in it. I heard the sliding of drawers and soon felt another cloth wiping my arms. I looked up sheepishly, to find a small, soft smile on Edward's lips.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. Just one thing, what exactly where you giggling at?" He gently slid the dishtowel out of my hands and finished wiping the sticky Coke off with his.

"You. You just looked so out of place, and in your own house! Please don't get the wrong idea, I wasn't making fun of you." He just shook his head, the same smile still stuck on his lips.

"Well, I guess I can't hold that against you." I shook the can in my hands, a little over half left.

"Speaking of things we may or may not hold against people, I have a little something to hold against someone in particular." I eyed him mischievously.

A glint popped into his eyes, "I'm guessing you mean the Suburban-full of juvenile delinquents that left you stranded on my front lawn."

"The same."

"Well, what exactly did you have in mind?"

**Author's Note: Um, little note to my Beta… I lost your email… so, sorry about that. Could you send to me again??? ****Hee-hee****… I'm a forgetful person.**


	6. The LongOverdue Finale

**Author's Note: WOOT! I'm finally updating! It's a miracle! So… here's Chapter Six!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight.**

**Chapter Six!**

"…I was actually thinking something along the lines of 'a taste of their own medicine.' " I smiled up at him.

He leaned down eagerly, "You read my mind. We'll need supplies, though." He eyed the Michael Myers mask lying on the top of a pile inside his trashcan, right where he had carelessly discarded it. "And a better disguise." He added as an afterthought.

I agreed, and then glanced at the clock that hung above the sink. "It's only one o'clock? That leaves us plenty of time to gather ammunition, do a drive-by, execute our plan, and still have me home before three."

He raised one eyebrow. "You don't do these things half-way, do you?" I could only grin and drink the rest of my Coke.

"We'll need toilet paper, and lots of it. And, like you mentioned before, better disguises. Maybe we should grab some flashlights as well." I imagined myself tripping around in the dark, the moon wasn't as bright as it had been before, and cringed, "Yes, definitely some flashlights."

We stood at the entrance of the store; only in America could we purchase toilet paper at 1:30 in the morning on a whim.

"We better split up, you grab the toilet paper. I'll handle the disguises. Meet at the front in fifteen minutes?" He asked, already inching off towards where I could only guess he would try to scrape together some "disguises." I nodded my head and he jogged off away from me.

I swiveled around and walked quickly (I wasn't going to run, there was no need for me to hurt myself this early in the plan) over to a line of carts and wheeled one over to the aisle that I thought was most likely to have toilet paper.

I grabbed six packs, just to be safe, of the cheapest 12-roll toilet paper packages that I could find and stacked them in the cart, the last one blocking my view.

I was heading back towards the front of the store when a certain voice made me stop cold in my tracks.

"Don't you know that it's past curfew?" A voice that was friendly, but that was trying to be stern issued out from the aisle beside me. It was a tone that I had heard often. It was a voice the belonged to my father.

"Yes, sir. I know its past curfew." My eyes widened in horror, I recognized _that_ voice also. Even though I'd only heard it for the first time a little over two hours ago, it was a voice that would be forever branded inside my mind. Even with the tone of sheepishness and respect infused in it, I _certainly _recognized that voice. It was the voice that belonged to Edward Cullen.

I moved two cans of oatmeal out of my way and peeked through the gap in between them into the next aisle. My dad was holding a can of coffee in one hand; the other was on his hip. Edward stood a few feet in front of him, a pile of clothes and bottles lying at his feet. He raised his eyes up to my dad, or Chief Swan, in his case.

"Your dad is Carlisle Cullen, right?" He didn't pause to allow Edward to answer. "Does your dad know you're out this late?" Edward slowly shook his head back and forth. "He doesn't?" My dad said, his voice thick with fake surprise. "What could possibly be so important that you needed to rush out here at 1:45 in the morning?"

We were done for. Charlie was going to insist on driving Edward home, and I would be out of a ride, unless I came forward too. Then I would be in for it.

"Well, actually, tonight is the night that a new video game comes on sale. It was a game I was really eager to purchase, but they seemed to have run out of them." He delivered a smooth and perfect lie, one that had me almost believing him myself.

There was nothing illegal about buying a video game, so Charlie couldn't complain about that. "Oh, I see. That's certainly not a reason to break curfew though, especially without your parent's permission. I'll let it slide this one time though, I have a teenager too." I let out a giggle. My dad turned to look back towards me. But Edward again came through.

"Thank you, Chief Swan. I won't do it again. I think I've met your teenager. Isn't her name Isabella Swan? She's a nice girl, very smart." Ah, it was smooth of him to slide that in there at the end, Charlie was a sucker for compliments about his kid.

Charlie grinned and patted Edward on the shoulder. "Yes, yes she is. Well, I'm officially off duty, so I couldn't take you in even if I had wanted to." He smiled one more time at Edward and then walked past him. I ducked my head down behind my toilet paper as he walked past.

After a few moments, I stood straight up again. "Bella?" A smooth voice said from behind me.

Edward had walked down his aisle and turned onto mine. He was grinning broadly. "I thought that was you I heard giggling. You're very lucky you're father didn't investigate further, I'm sure he heard you." His disapproving tone didn't come across as severe as he probably meant it to, he was still grinning. He tossed his pile into the cart, and I glanced down at it.

"What did you get for our disguises?" I asked him nervously.

He reached his hand in and rummaged around for a bit, finally pulling out two masks.

One was brown and extremely hairy, and as Edward pulled it over his head, I realized that he was supposed to be a werewolf. I giggled. He threw the other one to me.

When I lifted it up, I realized that it was a zombie mask. Complete with fake blood that was supposed to "realistically drip down your face and neck." Charming. "Well, they'll definitely work. But I don't know how much more original they are than Michael Myers."

He shook his head back and forth, and with the mask still on, it made him look like a dog with a severe case of Rabies. "You'd think they'd have more of a selection around Halloween than this. It was these or a light socket and a plug-in. I chose the classier choices." That was his muffled reply.

I laughed and threw my mask back into the cart.

He had parked his Volvo a couple of houses down from Jessica's house. This was both an advantage and a disadvantage. The advantage: we could get away without them getting as clear of a look at his car as they would have if we would have parked in front. The disadvantage: if we did get caught, I would have to run farther.

I turned in my seat to grab a package of toilet paper, and as I did a bag of glitter and a package of sidewalk chalk rolled out. I looked at him questioningly, and giggled. He hadn't taken the mask off since he pulled it on in the aisle, not even to let the annoyed cashier ring it up, he had just leaned his head over and scanned it himself.

"Stop laughing at my werewolf mask, you know you find it attractive." He joked. "Those are going to produce our calling card." I rolled my eyes and pulled my own mask over my head, making sure my hair was tucked inside of it. I looked over at him and gave him thumbs up.

He cocked his head and opened his door. I took a deep breath and followed him.

Edward was much better at teepeeing than I was. He had a whole pack thrown perfectly into the trees before I could even land one roll. I then changed tactics, using the rest of my toilet paper to wrap all the bushes and the mailbox until they looked mummified.

Edward whispered my name and I turned and immediately gasped. In the ten minutes it had taken me to wrap the three bushes and the one mailbox, he had used the rest of the toilet paper to completely cover the trees, it looked like he was standing in the middle of a deep forest, where, instead of leaves, the trees had long white streamers. I smiled and he beckoned me over.

He took the sidewalk chalk and scrawled a neat message on their walkway, and when I stepped closer I could see that it read: Happy Halloween! Love, Michael Myers and his furry friend. Then he took the bag of glitter and sprinkled the glitter up and down the walkway, throwing the last of it on the front steps.

Edward grabbed my hand and looked up and down the street and up at the house for a couple of minutes. Then he used his other hand to reach up and pull his mask back, so I could see his face once again. He smiled and gently pulled mine back also.

"Mission Accomplished." I smiled.

"Not just yet." He whispered, and then he leant forward and pressed his lips to mine.

It was like the first time we had kissed, and then it also wasn't.

It was alike because as soon as he touched me my body temperature shot up a couple of degrees and I wound my hands in his hair again.

It was different because there seemed to be more behind the kiss. He pulled me to him and held me tight, and when his lips left mine, they traveled to my cheeks, then my forehead, and then he removed one hand from my waist and used it to detach one of my hands from his hair, then he kissed the palm of my hand. He looked up into my eyes. "Isabella Swan? Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

I laughed, too loud. But it was a happy laugh. "Yes, of course I would." Then he laughed too, and then we were both laughing, still too loud. The porch light of Jessica's house switched on. We could hear the footsteps hurrying to the front door.

"Oops." He said, still laughing. Then he detached himself from me, pulling down both of our masks in one motion.

He grabbed my hand and took off for the Volvo. I tried to keep up as best I could, but, naturally, I feel behind. He stopped for one second.

"Bella, get on my back!" He glanced back at me, bending at the knees to make it easier for me to haul myself up.

"What? No!" I nearly screamed.

"Do it!" He laughed once more, making me laugh too, and then I swung myself up on his back. He didn't act like it affected him any, he ran as fast as he had before. Maybe faster, now that he didn't have to tow me along.

We reached his car then, and he gently slid me off of his back and I flopped into the passenger seat. He raced to the driver's side, and we sped off.

We couldn't stop laughing. We had laughed the whole time he was driving me home. And now here we still sat, in his Volvo, in front of my house, where anyone could see us, but we were still laughing like we didn't have a care in the world. Which, at this moment, we didn't.

I absentmindedly glanced at the clock, still giggling. Then I gasped. It was almost three.

"I better go." I said, and he stopped laughing. He nodded his head glumly.

He slid out of the car and opened my door for me, latching onto my hand with his. He walked me to my door and I took a deep breath.

Then we heard something. Something jiggled the doorknob on the other side of the door. Then I could make out my mom's easy breathing. I giggled again. He smiled, and leaned forward one more time to kiss me. It was short and sweet. Then he sprinted off to his car, waving at me as he pulled off.

I pulled the key out of my pocket and slid it into the lock.

My mom was waiting, a confused look on her face. Her hands were on her hips. "Who was that boy, Bella? I thought you were with Jessica Stanley?"

"What are you talking about, Mom? I've been upstairs…" I laughed and she smiled.

"Well, why don't you head back upstairs, it's late." She kissed me on my cheek and headed into the room she shared with my dad.

I traipsed up the stairs and into my room. I opened my window and looked outside. I stared at nothing in particular for a couple of minutes, then went to my bed and started to pull back the covers.

I heard the quiet purr of a car as it pulled in front of my house. Then I barely heard the click of a car door shutting. I paused, listening.

Something flew through my open window, skidded across the carpet, and came to a stop right in front of my feet. One hand covering my mouth, I leaned down to pick it up.

It was a slightly dented can of shaving cream, and there was a note rubber-banded to it. I pulled it out, the now familiar smile spreading across my face.

On the small piece of paper a small sentence was scrawled in a handwriting that matched the message plastered across Jessica's walkway.

It read: You still owe me for that window, by the way.

I rushed over to the window and could just make out a shiny silver Volvo speed off down my road, in the direction of the Cullen's place.

Maybe I'd end up liking Forks after all...

**The End!**

**Author's Note: WHEW! There's that!**


	7. IMPORTANT!

**Author's Note!**

**Hey!**

**As you can tell, this isn't an update for this story, I was just letting everyone know that I'm making a sequel to this! (Finally!)**

**But, I need your help!**

**Everyone message me and let me know what they would like to see in the sequel!**

**I will make fun of you if your ideas are stupid, but I'll also congratulate you if they're good! I'm thinking, chapter dedications? :)**

**Let me know soon!**


End file.
